Run Eddie, Run
by wide eyed little girl
Summary: If only Eddie realised he had no chance with Stacey. In which softball turns out surprisingly well for Eddie and Stacey criticises pickup lines. T for my inability to write without swearing. Rewritten.


Seaford High's softball field was currently being used by the fifth period gym class, Stacey Wiseman leading her team to victory by _six_ runs. The players cage was occupied by Eddie and Stacey, Eddie striking out with Stacey Wiseman for the fifth time in that inning. They were sitting next to each other on the bench, Stacey trying to focus on the game whilst her bench mate delivered poorly executed pick up lines.

"Look Eddie, you're a nice guy and all, but I have a boyfriend." Stacey said to the boy, smiling sadly at him, glancing away from the game for only a second. She looked back out at the field, clapping as Milton hit the ball, then shouting encouragement out as Steve Hubbard easily snatched the ball from midair, smirking. He threw the ball from hand to hand, and then winked at Stacey, a furious blush spreading across her cheeks.

Eddie internally rolled his eyes, trying not the show his annoyance. Stacey had been dating Steve Hubbard for the past month or so, their mutual interest in track the key point in their relationship. "Well, I have a pet goldfish." He retorted, Stacey curiously looking back to him.

"What?" she asked, obviously confused, but expecting something offending and stupid to come out of his mouth to match everything else he'd previously said.

"I thought we were talking about things that didn't matter."

She smiled slightly, then, for good measure, threw in, "Fuck you."

The silence was comfortable but Eddie decided to break it with another line. He took a deep breath, and then looked up at the girl, who was at least three inches taller than him.

"Hey do you want to go out?"

"I have a boyfriend, as we've discussed."

She didn't even bother looking at him.

"I have a math test tomorrow."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I thought we were both listing things we could cheat on."

Stacey paused for a second, looking out at the field with a hard look.

"… dear lord, that was basically the same as the last one Eddie."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to say?"

Eddie had told her that he needed to practice pick up lines because he wanted to ask Kim out. It was a lie of course. He just wanted to see what would work on Stacey. He stared out at the field for a few moments, not really paying any attention, brainstorming new lines.

He turned to harass her with his newest line, but Stacey had gone already up to bat and hit a home run. She was jogging back and smiled at him

He made his way down the pitch and out of the corner of his eye he saw Steve give Stacey a flirty smile and mouthed something along the lines of, "sport reject."

The pitcher threw a fastball at Eddie and Eddie made a move no one was suspecting. He hit _actually _the ball.

_Hard_.

It soared out over second base and hit the fence on the other side of the field. He stood there for a few moments, shocked he actually hit the ball.

"RUN!" Stacey screamed from the bleachers. She had jumped up onto the player bench frantically motioning for Eddie to run. And did he ever run.

It was the hardest running that boy had done in… well ever. He ran to first then paused, waiting for the next batter. However, when he looked to the bench, Stacey was motioning to keep on running a crazed look on her face. He ran realising he had hit a home run.

He had hit a _home run_. This was the boy who had never made it to first before.

He returned to the player's bench and was hit with a flying tackle. When he looked for a face, he saw Stacey, the girl of his dreams. (That week)

"Eddie! We're winning by seven runs. _Eight_! It's the most I've ever won by! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She removed herself from Eddie but was still smiling like an idiot. Her face resembled his, the boy beaming with joy.

Eddie's man went a mile a minute as he considered why Stacey hugged him. It could always be that she was just really excited, but he highly doubted that. She had to really like him to smile at him like that and get so excited when he got the run. She must've liked him. I mean it was impossible for someone to act like that all the time.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Eddie looked at Stacey confused, trying to figure out what was going on. Then Stacey screamed,

"RUN, JACK, RUN!"

Well then.

**Hey guys! So I wrote this a little while ago, but then rewrote, because I know I can do so much better. If you guys could, review? Pretty please?**


End file.
